


Just Kids Being Kids

by Vanilla_Owns_Chocolate



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Dark Crack, Demonic Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 07:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilla_Owns_Chocolate/pseuds/Vanilla_Owns_Chocolate
Summary: Three kids plan to take over the world....With the help of a bird.





	Just Kids Being Kids

Oliver liked hanging out with Yuki and Ryuto. Sure, they might have been a bit younger than him, but he didn't mind. They were fun to be around and he admittedly liked the feeling of responsibility that came with looking after them. He was the oldest, so it was his duty to make sure that they were safe and unharmed.

...That included making sure nobody got hurt during Yuki's little "rituals."

"We need a sacrifice," the girl explained, gesturing to the newly-drawn pentagram on the ground. "Blood must be spilled in order for the Dark Lord to hear our call and rise to meet us. Only then can we begin our conquering of this world."

Ryuto shuddered. "I don't like blood. I call not being a sacrifice."

Yuki nodded. "Very well. Since I am already the Wielder of Darkness, you can be the...Disciple of Doom."

"Cool!" the green-haired boy exclaimed with a slight clap. Then, turning to Oliver, he whispered, "What's a Disciple of Doom?"

The blonde shrugged. "I don't know. I don't study this stuff like Yuki does."

Indeed, Oliver thought to himself, it was...odd for a nine-year-old girl to know this much about summoning Satan. In fact, most of the things that Yuki did were pretty abnormal for someone her age. It seemed to be the only thing on her mind, as she was constantly ranting and raving about how they needed to summon the Dark Lord _right now_ so that she could "be free from this humiliating mortal form." Oliver didn't really understand most of the stuff she said, but that was kind of why he found her so amusing. She didn't like it when he laughed at the things she said, though, so he tried his best not to let any giggles slip in her presence.

"Oliver, what do you want to be?" Ryuto asked. "Yuki, do you have any roles for him?"

"Hm? Oh, um...yes, he can be the...High Priest of Evil." Yuki replied with a wave of her hand, seemingly distracted by a bug crawling along the ground. She let it crawl onto her finger, observing its motions for a moment, before squashing it in the palm of her hand and placing it in the center of the pentagram. "This shall be the first sacrifice."

"Don't we need five people to do this? There are five sides," Oliver pointed out. The only reason he knew that was from spending so much time with Yuki. He was pretty sure his brother would kill him if he caught him researching any of this stuff on his own.

"Yes, I was just thinking about that." said Yuki, twirling a finger contemplatively through one of her dark pigtails. "But who shall make fitting followers...?"

"Gumi could help!" Ryuto suggested, raising his hand as if he were in a classroom. "She used to read a manga about demons and stuff when she was in middle school! I found it in her room a couple days ago, but she said somethin' about 'having to bury the shame.'"

"No," responded Yuki with a slightly fearful look in her eyes, "we cannot let the older humans know about this. They could interfere with our plans."

Gumi, Ryuto's older sister, had never liked their little "games." She was always freaking out, telling them to "put the knives down" or "clean up those demonic writings on the wall." Oliver suspected that she didn't like her brother hanging out with Yuki, which was understandable. He never told his brother about her for similar reasons.

Speaking of his brother, it was Ryuto who once again broke the silence. "What about Yohio? Is he busy?"

"Hio...um..." Oliver trailed off, rubbing his shoulder sheepishly. "Hio wouldn't like this kind of stuff. He's kinda like Gumi."

Yuki let out a growl of frustration and gripped at her hair. "Ugggh, who can we get to assist in our dark ritual?! Nobody else is a follower!"

"I've been spreading the word like you said!" Ryuto told her proudly. "I think Una wants to join! She says it sounds really cool!"

"We still need one more," Yuki groaned, "who can we get at such short notice?"

Silence. Then, all of a sudden, a faint chirping caught all of their attention. James, Oliver's pet bird, peered out from underneath his hat, his head darting inquisitively around the room.

"...James can help!" Oliver exclaimed excitedly, reaching up to rub his pet's head with his finger. "Do you have to be human in order to be a part of these things?"

Yuki stared blankly at the bird. Oliver was cooing at it, gently lifting it down from its position on his head. Ryuto sat up a bit more, trying to get a better look.

"...You know what?" she sighed. "I don't even know anymore. We can try. At this point, I'd do anything to get out of this filthy human body."

"You hear that, James?" Oliver whispered. "You're gonna help us take over the world!"

"Ahhh, I can't wait!" cried Ryuto, practically bouncing in place. "Can I call Una?"

Yuki rubbed her eyes in exasperation, taking a deep breath. "Fine. Go ahead. Whatever."

"Okie dokie!" And with that, he rushed downstairs, calling eagerly for his sister.

And so Yuki was left alone with a boy, his bird, and a half-finished demonic shrine at her feet.

"...I hate this planet." she said aloud, but Oliver didn't hear her.

**Author's Note:**

> listen. i LOVE the "creepy child" trope but i also love the idea of nobody taking them seriously BECAUSE theyre children hence where yuki came from


End file.
